dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Power is a term used to describe the special, supernatural and almost magical ability that all Dreamkeepers possess, and are the center of debate in the political affairs of the government in Anduruna. About Given the long-known history of Dreamkeepers and Nightmares, this phenomenon is meant to ensure a Dreamkeeper's survival against their ancient enemy as before the rise of technology, they would have lacked the natural capabilities to defend themselves against the malevolent dark forces that continue to hunt them. Powers generally awaken during adolescence and just as Dreamkeepers vary in form, so too do Powers. While it can be hard to distinguish between one's natural abilities and that of a Power, one common way of knowing for sure is the presence of a halo that forms above one's head.About Dreamkeepers Page Classification As Powers can greatly vary in appearance, use and overall strength, Troika, as a way to better keep track of those who use them (especially those that are Dark Dreamkeepers), created a chart that best explains the different known types of Powers and how they can affect certain things; ranging from self-use to other people. Area *'Self': Represents a Power that affects the user. *'Other': Represents a Power that targets apart from the user. *'Vicinity': Represents a Power that affects whatever region that is 0-50 meters from the user. *'Area': Much like "Vicinity" types, however it affects a much larger area, up to 300 meters. *'Every/Anywhere': A greater form of both "Vicinity" and "Area" types, possibly a rare form of Power, as the range is inapplicable. *'Line of Sight': Represents a Power that has a linear application to whatever is ahead of the user. *'Targeted/Sniper': Represents a Power that is accurate and has limited influence over an extended range from the user. *'Other/Multiple': Represents a Power whose area type cannot be classified by any other, possibly used to classify even the rarest Power not yet known. Effect *'Explosive': Represents a Power whose effect is explosive, either commonly through fire-based attacks or possibly through other elements. *'Bio-lethal': Represents a Power whose effect involves biological chemistry in the form it manifests in. *'Kinetic Impact/Influence': Represents a Power whose effect causes some form of kinetic motion, be it caused by the user or by influencing a target. *'Energy Discharge': Represents a Power whose effect unleashes a mass of energy, either commonly through electrical energy or possibly through other elements. *'Mental/Perceptual Distortion': Represents a Power whose effect can affect a person's mind or senses in a certain way. *'Cutting': Represents a Power whose effect has a cutting effect in its form. *'Shielding': Represents a Power whose effect is meant for defensive purposes in whatever form it has. *'Mobility': Represents a Power whose effect affects how the user or a target can move. *'Healing/Restoration': Represents a Power whose effect can restore the vitality of the user or other targets. *'Insight/Perception Enhancement': Represents a Power whose effect increases an individual's mental capabilities or perception to their surroundings. *'Terrain Alteration': Represents a Power whose effect can affect the environment in some form and capacity. *'Dexterity/Skill Enhancement': Represents a Power whose effect increases an individual's physical capabilities to some extent. *'Summoning/Manifestation': Represents a Power whose effect allows the summoning of whatever it is they are capable of bringing forth, either being existing beings/objects to their location or creating new beings/objects through the form it represents. *'Transformation/Alteration': Represents a Power whose effect can change a certain aspect of the user or target, either affecting a certain part of the individual's body or possibly altering their entire body while active. *'Etheral/Plane Shift': Represents a Power whose effect incorporates etheral forces in some way, and quite possibly being able to affect people or objects by changing their plane of existence. *'Atmospheric Alteration': Represents a Power that can affect the atmosphere, which depending on the kind of Power can have multiple effects on the area given the form. *'Miscellaneous': Represents a Power whose effect cannot be classified by any other type, possibly for the rarest form of Powers. Intensity In addition, the degree of strength or effect by measuring its overall intensity. Currently, Powers recognized by Troika are on a scale of 1 to 6, with one being the lowest and 6 being the highest. What exactly constitutes for high values isn't exactly clear as a powerful individual like Tinsel, whose Hair Manipulation Power can achieve other abilities such as burning or cutting yet still register as a 2; however because they were unsure that can mean that 2 is still a low number and not an accurate representation of her capabilities. Otherwise, beings like Nabonidus or Void, whether or not their abilities can be counted in the same system as Powers, they would likely be at or beyond the highest value possible. Awakening Generally, a Dreamkeeper can only awaken their Power at the time of adolescence. However there can be times where a Power does not awaken at all or they happen really late in one's life cycle. Regardless, there have been different ways for one to unlock their respective Power, some out of special mental training, for others it's to experience a life and death scenario. In really rare cases it involves something entirely different and it all depends on the individual. Special Cases Throughout the story, characters have displayed abilities that seem to go beyond the norm of how Powers function. The Indigo Twins for instance have the same exact Power and they both activate at the same time as one of them uses it. Then there are cases where something appears to resemble a Power, but might not be one. In Kalei's case, after her sister died, she began to emit a strange aura around her body that left her mute and non-reactive to her surroundings. It wasn't until sometime after being taken into Troika that this phenomenon intensified to where it caused a massive burst of energy. Afterwards, she regained her usual behavior but retained the mysterious aura. According to Nainso, after reading the findings brought to him by Lilith, this seems to relate to another case from ancient times and is believed to be no Power at all. Another interesting case is Whip, who does not appear to be a Dreamkeeper and yet appears to have the same kind of treatment where those who display a Power may suffer the consequences from the government. It is likely possible that non-Dreamkeepers are capable of possessing a Power or something similar to it, just as how the spirits of old could. Even a Nightmare like Nabonidus has displayed abilities that have a similar effect to a Power activating. Power of Ages In recent events, the Nightmare has shown great interest in Mace, who by unknown means know about the true nature of his yet-to-be awakened Power. According to the ancient spirit he met though, it is revealed to be the Power of Ages, which is said to be the one thing that can save the world from ruin. Unlocking that Power involves seeking a relic, but otherwise it's true potency remains unseen. Politics Trivia References Category:Terms